powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
Emily is Samurai Ranger Earth, the Yellow Samurai Ranger of Power Rangers Samurai. She is innocent, sweet and the youngest of the Rangers. As Yellow Ranger, she pilots the Ape Folding Zord and controls the element of Earth. Emily is a sweet, innocent country girl who was never supposed to be the Yellow Samurai Power Ranger, it was her sister Serena who was destined for the squad, but an illness forced Emily to take her place. Although she is a bit of a fish out of water, the passion of the team and the bustle of the city inspires Emily to train hard and make her sister proud. Biography In Sticks and Stones, it was revealed that, as a young girl, Emily was said to be a crybaby and was often picked on by her peers. When her sister got ill, Emily was chosen as the next Yellow Ranger, and promised not to cry ever again. This helped her teach her teammates how to not be affected by Negatron. Samurai Ranger Earth, the Yellow Samurai Ranger As the Yellow Ranger, Emily has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Yellow Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Ape FoldingZord - Super Samurai= For added power in close combat and ground battles, Yellow Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Ape FoldingZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Yellow Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Ape FoldingZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Yellow Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The character on her helmet is the kanji character for "earth". *She is also the second Yellow Ranger to use the element of earth, preceded by Dustin of Ninja Storm. *Early scripts listed her name as "Ava". *Like her Sentai counterpart Kotoha, Emily became the Yellow Ranger due to her older sister being too ill to assume the mantle and thus having to become the Yellow Ranger instead, both can also be seen playing a flute at times. *She is going to be the first Yellow Ranger to have a Battlizer-like armor. See Also *Kotoha Hanaori, Counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ru:Эмили Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female Rangers Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female Rangers Category:Replacement Ranger